civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Zone (Civ6)
point per turn. |adjacency_bonus = +1 from each adjacent . +1 from each adjacent strategic . +1 from every 2 adjacent tiles. +1 from every 2 adjacent or . +2 from every , , or . |citizen_yields_(per_citizen) =+2 |trade_yields = |production_cost =54 |maintenance =1 |unlocks_buildings =Workshop, Factory, Power Plant, Coal Power Plant, Oil Power Plant, Nuclear Power Plant |advance_required = Apprenticeship }} The Industrial Zone is a district in Civilization VI, dedicated to production and industry. It requires Apprenticeship. * Effects: ** Receives a Standard bonus (+1) to yield for each adjacent Mine or a Quarry ** Receives a Minor bonus (+½) for each adjacent district tile. ** +1 point per turn. ** Lowers the Appeal of nearby tiles. ** Effect of some Buildings (Factory, Power Plant) extends to other cities whose City Centers are within 6 tiles of the Zone, but effects of multiple factories or power plants do not stack. ** Specialists provide +2 each * Effects: ** Receives a Minor bonus (+½) for each adjacent district tile, Mine or Lumber Mill. ** Receives a Standard bonus (+1) for each adjacent Strategic Resource, Government Plaza and Quarry. ** Receives a Major bonus (+2) for each adjacent Aqueduct, Dam, Canal or Bath. ** +1 point per turn. ** Lowers the Appeal of nearby tiles. ** Effect of some Buildings (Factory, Power Plant) extends to other cities whose City Centers are within 6 tiles of the Zone, but effects of multiple factories or power plants do not stack. ** Specialists provide +2 each Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in an Industrial Zone: *Workshop *Factory **Electronics Factory (Japan only) *Power Plant (Vanilla and ) *Coal Power Plant *Oil Power Plant *Nuclear Power Plant Projects *'Industrial Zone Logistics:' Earns equal to 15% of used and points. City receives full ; points at completion. *'Convert to Coal Power ' : Once completed, it decommissions the district's current Power Plant and replaces it with a Coal Power Plant. *'Convert to Oil Power' : Once completed, it decommissions the district's current Power Plant and replaces it with a Oil Power Plant. *'Convert to Nuclear Power' : Once completed, it decommissions the district's current Power Plant and replaces it with a Nuclear Power Plant. *'Recommission Nuclear Reactor' : Required Nuclear Power Plant to undertake this project. Once completed, it resets the age of the plant's nuclear reactor to 0, decreasing the likelihood of Nuclear Accidents. *'Carbon Recapture ' : Available after discovering Global Warming Mitigation Civic. Each time it is completed, it awards 30 and reduces the civilization's lifetime carbon emissions by 50. *'Decommission Coal Power Plant' : Available with a Climate Accords Score Competition ongoing. When completed, it removes the Coal Power Plant and all of its effects from this city, and grants score towards the Climate Accords. *'Decommission Oil Power Plant' : Available with a Climate Accords Score Competition ongoing. When completed, it removes the Oil Power Plant and all of its effects from this city, and grants score towards the Climate Accords. *'Decommission Nuclear Power Plant' : Available with a Climate Accords Score Competition ongoing. When completed, it removes the Nuclear Power Plant and all of its effects from this city, and grants score towards the Climate Accords. Strategy The Industrial Zone is one of the most important districts, maybe even the most important one. Its adjacency bonus is easy to activate (there are tons of opportunities to build Mines and Quarries in the game), and is an important source of early to mid game. And is the most important resource in Civilization VI. As with previous installments, is the basis for war potential, for city development, for wonder building and for space race -- just about everything. In Civilization VI, is even more important because city size is limited by Housing in early to mid game and as a result the importance of is greatly reduced compared to Civilization V. Adjacency Bonus Due to the prevalence of adjacency bonuses, it is important to surround your Industrial Zones with Mines and Quarries (with exception of Germany). Seek a hilly terrain, or a cluster of minable Resources, and plan your Industrial Zone next to them. As a rule of thumb, +3 should be achieved and +2 should be a minimum. Use Map Pins to plan ahead. If a city has mostly flat tiles, the priority of its Industrial Zone can be lower than its Commercial Hub or Harbor, since a Trade Route may provide a greater amount of instead. Caution should also be taken into consideration when planning an Industrial Zone, as they will lower the Appeal of surrounding tiles. As such, it is recommended to keep them away from National Parks and avoid building Neighborhoods near them. In Gathering Storm, you should try to place your Industrial Zones next to engineering districts like Aqueducts, Dams, and Canals. Each grants +2 to Industrial Zones, easily getting you +4 or above if you place one next to these districts. Also, adjacency bonuses to Strategic Resources and to Mines stack; therefore, all improved Strategic Resources (except for Horses, which are improved by Pastures) will grant 1.5 to Industrial Zones. Area Effect Buildings As with the Entertainment Complex, the second and third buildings of Industrial Zone can extend their effects to all cities within 6 tiles. As of the Winter Update of 2016, the area effects of multiple buildings of the same type no longer stack. Nevertheless, the area effect of Factory and Power Plant means only one city needs to construct these two buildings among a city cluster, proper use of which saves you valuable production turns. If you have multiple otherwise equivalent locations for an Industrial Zone of a centrally located city or an early city (you are more able to quickly construct higher tier buildings in older cities), try to pick the spot that maximizes the future coverage of its Factory and Power Plant. Factory is also a major way old cities can help new cities. However, remember that even though higher-tier buildings may not provide their bonus (due to another regional building already providing it), they will still provide Citizen slots for additional local and Great Person points. You will have to decide on a case-by-case basis whether it will be worth the effort to spend the number of turns necessary to build them, or you can build something more useful instead. In Gathering Storm ''area-effects also function for the new system! The new Power Plants will also provide to all cities within 6 tiles, and this makes proper positioning even more important. Great Engineer Nikola Tesla can extend the effect of one Industrial Zone by 3 tiles while increasing the bonus of each of its buildings by 2. This is one of the best Great Engineers. However, due to the random nature of Great People, it is usually difficult to plan with Nikola Tesla in mind. Choice of Industrial Zone Location Things to consider (in order of importance): * Adjacency bonus * Area effect (for central or old cities) * Obstruction of future farming triangles and diamonds * Conditions of certain valuable Wonders Power Plants in ''Gathering Storm In the Gathering Storm expansion, the Power Plant building is split now into three new buildings: the Coal Power Plant, the Oil Power Plant, and the Nuclear Power Plant. They are all constructed in the Industrial Zone as a Tier 3 building, in the place of the old generic Power Plant, and are one of the main ingredients of the new system. Each district may contain only one type of Power Plant at any given time. However, there are now special city projects via which the existing Power Plant in the city may be switched to another type. Some Power Plants can extend their and bonuses to nearby City Centers. When multiple Power Plants are within range of a City Center, the highest bonus in that City Center takes precedence. For example, suppose City A has a Coal Power Plant which gives +6 due to its Industrial Zone having +6 adjacency bonus and City A is also in range of a Nuclear Power Plant of City B, which gives +4 and +3 . In this case, the higher bonuses take precedence. Thus City A receives +6 and +3 from Power Plants while City B receives +4 and +3 . Bonuses from the two Power Plants do not stack unless Magnus with the appropriate title is present. Civilopedia entry An industrial zone (sometimes euphemistically termed an industrial "park") is where the "heavy weight" manufacturing and shipping takes place in modern civilization. Long before the Industrial Revolution, it was common to locate the most noisy, odoriferous, and dangerous workshops – the tanners, smelters, slaughterhouses, etc. – outside the city walls. No one wanted to live near those. Inevitably, heavy transport evolved to carry raw materials in and finished products out of these districts; today industrial zones are nexus for highways, railroads, airports, and seaports. The infrastructure grew with the zones: warehouses, power plants, water towers, pipelines, and communications networks. And the industrial zones kept growing as industry grew; Upgrader Alley outside Edmonton, for instance, covers 318 square kilometers (some 123 square miles).